Munkustrap's Story 2: Aqua
by Captain-Sparrow2010
Summary: Munkustrap has been back home for a while. He has a daughter now...Aqua. He tries to protect her until one night she meets a young Henchcat of Macavity's. What will happen? Read and Review please!
1. Play time

It had been about two years since Munkustrap's return to his Jellicle home. He had a wonderful mate, Demeter, and a young daughter, Aqua. Aqua looked exactly like her father except for her clear blue eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Munkustrap stretched and yawned as he woke up on the chilly September morning. Demeter was still dozing with Aqua sleeping beside her. He walked quietly out of their den and out into the sunlight. He leapt up gracefully onto the huge tire and sat down. Other cats were dozing in the warm sunlight while others were just waking up.

"DAD!" he heard a shout. He looked down with a smile as his daughter leapt from object to object to sit by him.

"Morning Aqua." he said as he nuzzled the young kit. She nuzzled her father back with a light purr.

"Good morning dad."

"Is your mother still sleeping?" Munkustrap asked. Aqua nodded then spotted her playmate, Sapphire. Sapphire was an all orange kitten except for black patches on her front paws and right eye. She was Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie's kitten. Her twin brother, Onyx, was all black except for orange patches on his front paws and right eye. Aqua took off to go play with Sapphire and Munkustrap watched her go. He was about her age when he was taken from his family by Macavity. He blocked his memories of his hellish time in Macavity's alley.

"What's the matter dear?" came a soft voice from behind him. He tensed up and turned slightly to see Demeter standing behind him.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Munkustrap answered with a false smile, hoping she didn't see through him. She did of course.

"Remembering your youth?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well he had.

"Yes. I try to block it, but it creeps up on me still." Munkustrap replied. He searched the junkyard for signs of his daughter. He found her, Onyx, and Sapphire playing tag by the old oven where Coricopat and Tantomile dozed.

"She looks so much like you, but acts almost opposite." Demeter observed as she followed his gaze.

"She reminds me of Rumple at her age." Munkustrap said with a light smile. Demeter smiled and nuzzled her mate.

"You're it Sapphy!" shouted Onyx as he tagged his sister. Sapphire skidded to a halt and ran after Aqua. Aqua gave a small shreik of delight and terror as Sapphire charged at her. Aqua was a bit smaller than her peers, but she had more energy then Onyx and Sapphire combined.

"Hey guys mind if I play?!" came an excited shout not far off.

"PAUSE!" Sapphire shouted as she stopped. Aqua and Onyx stopped as well then trotted over to their friend. Star trotted up to the three friends with a look of excitement on her face.

"Hey Star!" Aqua greeted with a friendly smile.

"Hey Aqua, do you guys mind if I play tag with you?" Star asked. Star was a small tuxedo kitten with clear blue eyes. She was a few inches taller than Aqua but a few inches shorter than Sapphire and Onyx.

"Sure you can play! YOU'RE IT!" Sapphire shouted as she tagged the small kit. Star gave a playful growl and charged after Onyx and Aqua. Little did the young cats know that someone was watching them from the shadows. Two gingers stood silently gazing at the four young cats...plotting their attack.


	2. Warning

Macavity and Sulfur stalked angrily back to their alley. The henchcats bowed respectfully to their leader.

"What's the plan father?" the teenage ginger asked. Macavity turned to his son with a look of grim triumph.

"We need someone to create a diversion long enough for me to swoop in...and take Munkustrap's daughter." the older ginger said as he looked away. Sulfur grinned and turned his gaze back to the enemy junkyard.

Aqua, Sapphire, Onyx, and Star had finally tired themselves out of tag. They walked over to the old couch in the junkyard and flopped down in the midday sun.

"That was fun!" Sapphire panted. Aqua nodded sleepily as she yawned while she lay there. The four young cats fell asleep while the sun beamed over head.

Munkustrap and Demeter watched their young daughter and her playmates doze in the afternoon sun.

"They're good kits. They'll be great one day." Demeter said as she gazed at Aqua. Munkustrap nuzzled his mate lovingly, but a sudden crash and an evil laugh rang through the alley. Munkustrap tensed up and gazed through the alley. Suddenly Sulfur and several henchcats stepped out of the shadows. Munkustrap leapt down from where he was perched, and stood in front of the oncoming Majestics. Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Pouncival, Tugger, and Mistofellees stood behind their leader.

"What do you want Majestics?" Pouncival snarled. The young tom had matured plenty over the past two years. He was slender with a sleek build to him.

"We're just passing through." sneered Sulfur.

"You're lying!" spat Misto as he glared at the young ginger.

"Good eye. You should have been a Majestic." smirked one of the henchmen.

"I would rather die." Mistofellees snarled.

"That can be arranged." snarled one of the henchcats stepping forward.

"What do you want, Sulfur?" Munkus asked, stepping in front of Misto.

"You know what we want Munkustrap." Sulfur replied with a glare at the silver tom.

"And you know you're never going to get it." Munkustrap told the young ginger.

"There is where you're wrong, tabby. We'll get it even if we have to take it by force." Sulfur snarled. "In fact...we may even be starting to take it now." Munkustrap looked at Sulfur with a challenging glare.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"If I were you...I wouldn't take an eye off your daughter." Sulfur replied as him and the henchcats stalked off once more.


	3. The Kidnapping

Munkustrap watched them go with a snarl. They had threatened his daughter, and he hated them for what they had done. He turned and walked back to where Demeter was waiting with Rumpleteazer. The two Queens had stood behind the Toms while the Majestics were there. Munkustrap nuzzled Demeter and gazed over at Aqua.

"Munkus what's wrong?" Demeter asked.

"We have to keep an eye on Aqua. They threatened me by saying they'll take her." Munkustrap replied.

Sulfur and the Henchcats entered the Majestic alley with a look of triumph. Macavity approached along with a young black cat.

"Well?" Macavity asked.

"We gave him a warning about his daughter, but not the time when we're planning to attack." Sulfur reported.

"Nice work, son. When you go back take Demetri with you. He needs to learn early how to fend off Jellicles." Macavity said looking over at the young tom.

"As you wish, father." Sulfur replied with a bow as his father turned and walked away. "Now the plan has one of you taking the daughter while the others attack Munkustrap, and while he's distracted I go in for the kill." The henchcats nodded obediently, but Demetri said nothing.

Aqua and Sapphire walked over to where Munkustrap and Demeter were talking. As they got closer Aqua noticed Munkustrap had a worried look on his face.

"Is something wrong, dad?" she asked, as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"Nothing Aqua. It's fine." Munkustrap replied, nuzzling her in return. She gave him a questioning look, but said nothing more. She walked off with Sapphire to go find Falcon- Tugger's son. Munkustrap watched her go with an air of uneasiness about him.

"She'll be fine. She's just like her father." Demeter comforted her mate, as she watched their daughter go.

Aqua and Sapphire found Falcon resting in the old rocking chair by his family's den. Sapphire jumped up behind him.

"Falcon wake up!" Sapphire shouted pushing their friend out of the chair. Falcon fell with a yelp and almost landed on Aqua, who quickly jumped aside giggling.

"What's the big idea Sapph?" Falcon asked as he rolled to his feet. Falcon looked like his father, but where his father had brown with leopard spots by his feet--Falcon had white like his mother- Ruby (Ruby had joined the Jellicles before the last Jellicle Ball...her and Tugger fell fast in love).

"Had to get your lazy butt up somehow." Sapphire replied with a grin, as she jumped down. He playfully pushed her over, and walked over to where Aqua was sitting.

"How's it goin' cuz?" he asked with a smirk.

"It was good until you almost fell on me." Aqua replied with a grin.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with us." Sapphire told the young tom.

"Hmmm...I may have to take you up on that. Where's Onyx? And Star?" Falcon asked.

"They're waiting for us by my family's den. Let's go!" Sapphire replied anxiously.

"All right, all right. Mom!! Dad!! I'm going out with friends be back later!" Falcon shouted toward his den. The muffled reply of his mother gave him the ok to go.

"I'll be right back Sapph...I gotta go tell my parents." Aqua told her friend as she ran back to her home.

"Mom! Dad! I'm going out with Onyx, Star, Sapphire, and Falcon! I'll be back later!" she shouted as she got to her family's den.

"Don't be gone long, and don't go far. It's not safe out there for kits Aqua." her mom replied as she stepped out to greet her daughter.

"I won't I'll be back before dark!" Aqua shouted as she ran off.

Sapphire, Onyx, Star, Falcon, and Aqua walked a good distance out from the Jellicle Junkyard, but only far enough that they could still see their home. They began to play tag in the quickly darkening street. It was finally dark when Aqua realized they were late. The five kits were walking back home when out of the shadows eight dark shapes loomed around them.

"Well well...what do we have here?" sneered the first voice.

"Looks like we've got some young Jellicles a bit to far from home." mocked a second.

"I think...we got ourselves Munkustrap's daughter and a few other runts." came a third.

"Leave us alone." Aqua snarled in her most threatening manner.

"Who's going to make us half pint?" snarled the first voice.

"RUN!" shouted Sapphire. The five kits began to dart this way and that...trying to dodge the claws that swiped at them. Star got clawed on the side, so Falcon helped her. Everyone escaped...except Aqua. One of the dark shapes had grabbed her.

"Sapphire! Get my dad!" she shouted to her disappearing friends.


	4. Meeting Demetri

Sapphire, Onyx, Falcon, and the injured Star entered the alley. Sapphire ran to Munkustrap's den as fast as she could.

"MUNKUS! DEMETER! HELP!" she shouted as loud as she could. Munkustrap was the first to emerge from the den followed closely by Demeter.

"Sapphire what is it? What happened?" Munkustrap asked, looking at the young kit.

"Where's Aqua?" Demeter asked quietly.

"We were playing...then we got surrounded by these big dark figures. They took Aqua and hurt Star." Sapphire panted. Munkustrap looked out toward the area where the kits had been playing--and didn't see Aqua. He took off as fast as he could toward the area. There was no sign of his daughter or the attackers. Demeter, Misto, Jemima, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Tugger, and Ruby came running up seconds later.

"Munkus what's happened?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"The Majestics took my daughter...we have to get her back." Munkustrap replied, glaring in the direction of the enemy alley.

Aqua was dropped in a small cage by her captors.

"Let me go!" she shouted after the dark cats as they walked away. She looked around to try to figure out where she was. None of this alley looked familiar...she wanted to go home. She curled up in a small ball in the corner of her prison, and slept.

"Hey Jellicle wake up!" someone shouted at her. She jolted awake and noticed a small black cat looking at her.

"What do you want?" she snarled at him.

"Well I was going to try to help you out of here, but if you would rather stay cooped up--" he started.

"Why do you want to help me?" she asked, suddenly curious. The small tom shrugged and looked at her. His green eyes taking her in, and sizing her up.

"You're just bait. They want to get your father here--they want to kill him." the tom told her.

Two days went by and Aqua was still in her cage. The morning of her third day there an old ginger cat walked up to her cage.

"Looks like daddy is going to forget about you, little one." he sneered. Aqua walked up to the front bars of her cage and attempted to claw him.

"My dad has not forgotten me." she snarled. The bigger cat just smirked, and looked around.

"Then where is he? Shouldn't you be home by now?" he asked leaning his face close to hers. Aqua reached out and clawed his across the cheek...drawing blood. Macavity took a surprised step back and glared at her.

"I know your plan! My father will never give the alley over to you!" she shouted after him. The ginger stopped for a moment, startled that she knew, and then kept walking. Aqua glared at his retreating form and then sat back in her corner.

"You shouldn't have said you knew." came a familiar voice from behind her. She turned and noticed the black tom was sitting there.

"Why not?" she challenged, but he just shook his head.

"Look I'm going to get you out of here...tonight." he said, looking at her. Aqua just nodded then looked back at him.

"You know...we've been talking for three days now, and I still don't know your name." she said.

"I'm Demetri."

"Aqua."


	5. The Escape & Return Home

Munkustrap gazed over at the enemy alley. He almost charged into the alley alone, but was stopped by his friends. He couldn't go alone, he would need back up. He had not been thinking clearly…he wanted to rescue his daughter.

Aqua was dozing in her small cage when the sound of the door opening startled her awake. She looked over, and noticed Demetri was waiting. She grinned, stood, and walked over to him. As she met him she noticed he had gashes on his face, and he wasn't putting pressure on his front leg.

"Demetri, what happened to you?" Aqua asked as she looked at him.

"They know that I'm helping you, but they don't know when I'm getting you out. Let's go…I know the way back." Demetri said. She stepped out of the cage, and he quickly closed the door. He quickly turned and ran, limping slightly, with Aqua close behind. They were just about to the exit of the Majestic Alley when several henchcats stood in front of them.

"Well, well, where are we off to in such a hurry?" Sulfur's voice sneered behind them. They quickly turned to face the young ginger.

"Aqua…when I say so, run. I'll fend them off as long as I can." Demetri whispered to her. Aqua looked at him in surprise and fear. "Just do it." she nodded and looked back at Sulfur.

"She belongs with her family, Sulfur." Demetri snarled, preparing to attack.

"But we need her here. She is our bait after all." Sulfur snarled back, mirroring Demetri. Demetri suddenly attacked Sulfur, and the two toms began battling.

"AQUA RUN!" Demetri shouted as Sulfur clawed him. Aqua began to run as fast as her kitten legs would carry her.

"Catch her you fools! Don't let her get away!" Sulfur shouted. Aqua looked back to see how many henchcats were following her. Only two henchcats followed the young Jellice as she ran.

Sapphire and Onyx were lounging about on the old couch when they heard someone enter the alley. They quickly went to go get one of the older cats, in case it was a Majestic. They found Mistoffellees, asleep on top of an old dresser.

"Misto! Misto, wake up!" Onyx whispered to the older cat as he pushed him.

"What is it?" Misto asked, still sleepy. He opened his eyes to look at the kits.

"There's someone in the alley." Sapphire told him. He jolted awake, and gazed around the alley.

"Where did you hear the noise?" he asked the two kits. Sapphire told him the direction, and when he left she followed. Misto went over to the area where Sapphire had told him, and saw a dark shape lying on the ground. He crouched down, and stalked over to it. A small grey tabby, lay asleep.

"Aqua!" Misto exclaimed. He nuzzled her softly, and she stirred. She sat up, and looked at Misto.

"Mistoffellees!" Aqua exclaimed as she nuzzled the tom.

"Aqua! You're alive!" Sapphire shouted as she charged her best friend. After a quick embrace Aqua looked at Sapphire.

"Where's my dad?" she asked.

"I think Misto went to get him." Sapphire replied. Onyx joined a few moments later, and gave Aqua a quick embrace as well.

"Misto went to get your father, he should be here soon." Onyx told her.

"Did they hurt you?" Sapphire asked.

"No. They just locked me up, but I need my dad's help. I met a young tom there, and he got hurt because they found out he was trying to help me. I want to know he's ok…I want to go rescue him." Aqua replied.

Misto ran to the lead cats den.

"Munkustrap! Demeter! Come out here, quickly!" he shouted as he approached. Munkustrap emerged from his den, followed by Demeter.

"What is it Misto?" Munkustrap asked.

"I have a surprise for you…by the alley entrance." Misto panted. He turned and ran back with Munkustrap and Demeter close behind. As they approached the alley entrance Misto slowed down.

"Over there, by Sapphire and Onyx." Misto said, pointing to the young queen and tom. Munkustrap gave his friend a confused look, but approached the two kits. One of the kits looked up then leaned back.

"Dad!" the sudden shout made Munkus stop in his tracks. He looked, and noticed his daughter running up to him. He caught her in a fast, tight embrace as she met him.

"Aqua, you're home! How did you escape?" he asked as he nuzzled her.

"I had some help from one of the henchcats." Aqua replied.


	6. Injured

Aqua had been back for a few days, and she acted as though nothing had happened. Sapphire, Onyx, Star, and Aqua were resting in the sun when Falcon came running up.

"Hey guys! You wanna go hunt mice with me?" he asked as he approached the group.

"Sure!" Onyx replied as he rolled to his feet.

"Girls?" Falcon asked.

"Why not, come on Aqua." Sapphire said standing up.

"I'm comin…come on Star." Aqua said as she looked at the young tuxedo queen.

"I would love to, but I can't. Jellylorum says no rough-housing as long as I'm bandaged up. Have fun though." Star replied as she stood up. She turned, and walked toward home. Aqua watched her friend go.

"I…I feel bad. It's my fault she's hurt." Aqua said as she turned back to her other friends.

Macavity paced angrily in his den. The sound of someone entering his home made him stop to look up. Sulfur entered in front of two henchcats. The henchcats were dragging something between them. It was Demetri…he was injured beyond belief, and barely alive.

"Well Demetri…have you learned your lesson?" Macavity asked. His unforgiving eyes locked on Demetri's injured form. The young tom groaned, and looked weakly up at his leader.

"I have, sir." he responded.

"Will you get her back?" Macavity asked. Demetri hesitated…then nodded. He had a plan, but was trying not to let Macavity notice. Macavity grinned ruefully then said;

"Very well. Release him." the two henchcats dropped Demetri to the ground. He struggled to his feet, and faced Macavity. "Get her back, kill her father if you must…and any other jellicle in your way." Demetri just nodded.

Aqua, Sapphire, Onyx, and Falcon were walking outside the alley in the afternoon sun. They walked past an old abandoned alley. As they walked past Aqua looked, and noticed a dark form lying in the middle of the alley.

"Guys…I'll be right back." she said as she approached the figure.

"Aqua! Wait we'll go with you." Falcon said as he followed Aqua's retreating form. As Aqua approached the form she suddenly realized who it was.

"DEMETRI!" she cried. She knelt beside him, and noticed he was badly hurt. "Demetri…are you ok? Did they do this to you?" Demetri didn't answer.

"Is this the henchcat that helped you escape?" Sapphire asked. Aqua quickly nodded to her friend.

"Demetri…it's me…Aqua." she said as she gently pushed on him. When he still didn't respond Aqua looked back at Onyx and Falcon. "Guys…help me get him to Jellylorum. She can help." Falcon and Onyx both nodded then they gently lifted Demetri. The four kits began to return to the alley when Demetri stirred.

"Aqua?" he groaned. His eyes opened weakly, and they found Aqua.

"Demetri! Demetri, are you all right?" she asked. He closed his eyes as a pain wracked through him then he looked back at Aqua.

"They're coming back for you. They're going to kill your father." he whispered to her. The kits froze.

"Who's they?" Sapphire asked.

"The Majestic's." Aqua replied. They began to walk, and they finally entered their home. Star came walking up to them.

"Guys! You're back ear-who's this?" she asked as she looked at Demetri.

"His name is Demetri. He helped me escape the Majestic alley, and now he needs help." Aqua replied.


	7. Safe

Aqua and Sapphire were lounging in the sun on the tire when Falcon and Onyx came walking up.

"How's that kid? That Majestic." Falcon asked.

"He's still asleep. Jelly says it's a miracle he's still alive after the beating he took, and I told my dad about the warning. He's concerned that Demetri is a spy for Macavity though." Aqua replied. She gazed over toward Jellylorum's den. Hopefully Demetri would prove her father wrong, he wasn't a spy or he wouldn't have helped her…or was it all an act?

Munkustrap was lying beside Demeter in their den.

"That boy that helped Aqua, you don't trust him do you Munkus?" Demeter asked. Munkustrap looked at her, sighed, then replied;

"I'm not sure. He did help our daughter, but maybe it's a trap. Macavity could have put him up to it."

"Munkus, he risked his life for her…like you did for me. He knew the consequences of his actions yet he went against orders anyway. Munkustrap I think he loves our daughter. Give him a chance." Demeter said as she nuzzled her mate. Munkustrap was silent. '_He risked his life for her…like you did for me._' Demeter's words echoed in his mind. She was right.

Demetri finally stirred, and opened his eyes. He sat up groggily, and gazed around the cozy little den.

"Nice to see you awake, young man." came an unknown voice. Demetri tensed up, and looked in the direction of the voice. An older queen had stepped in. She was white, orange, and black and had a kind, motherly look about her.

"Um yea…who are you?" Demetri asked as he looked down. Why wasn't he trusting her? She had saved his life of course. Damn all of Macavity's so called _training_, look what it had done to him. Demetri attempted to lose the tenseness as he looked at the queen again.

"I'm Jellylorum. Aqua already told me your name, Demetri. So you saved her from Macavity's grasp? Very well done." Jellylorum replied with a smile.

"Thanks…is she all right?" Demetri asked.

"Oh she's fine, worried sick about you, but I think you can wander out to see her." Jellylorum smiled. Demetri just nodded, and he struggled to his feet. He walked to the door, and looked back at the queen. She gave him a gentle smile, and nodded her consent that he could go…and he left the den. He stretched in the warm sun, and looked around for Aqua. He saw her, and four other kits sitting on the tire. He sighed, and approached the tire. Aqua caught site of him, and she leapt down gracefully.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" she asked as she nuzzled him.

"I'm fine, a little sore, but fine."


	8. A Home

Macavity stalked angrily in front of his henchcats and son. He finally stopped in front of Sulfur.

"Demetri should have been back by now! How long does it take to kill Jellicles, and get the girl!" he snarled. Sulfur dare not look his father in the eye.

"What is your plan, father?" Sulfur asked, still gazing at the ground.

"We give him two more days then we attack." Macavity growled. Sulfur nodded then looked over at the henchcats. Each one was watching him expectantly.

"Let's go. We need to prepare." he said to them.

Demetri, Aqua, Sapphire, Star, Onyx, and Falcon walked around the alley. Talking and enjoying each others company. Demetri had never felt more at ease, these Jellicle kits were his new found friends. He had no idea of the attack that his former alley was planning.

Munkustrap watched the kits as they walked together. Demeter was right. He needed to give the young Majestic a chance. He watched as Aqua gave the tom a loving nuzzle.

"I think he loves her, and she loves him." Demeter's voice distracted him from his guard, and he turned toward her.

"I think you're right. I'm going to give him a chance to prove his loyalties." Munkustrap replied.

Sapphire looked over at Aqua with a mischievous grin.

"Wanna play tag?" she asked. Aqua gave a playful snarl as she tagged Onyx.

"ONYX IS IT!" she shouted as she ran off. Demetri stood there confused then followed Aqua. He caught up with her as she darted into hiding.

"What game is this?" he asked, confused.

"Tag. If someone is it, like Onyx, you have to avoid letting them touch you or—"Aqua whispered.

"You're it!" Onyx shouted as he tagged Aqua. He took off, and so did Demetri. Aqua looked in each direction then took off after Sapphire as she ran to a new spot. The game continued for a while until all the kits dropped to the ground, exhausted. Sapphire and Onyx were called back home to eat as were Falcon and Star…leaving Demetri and Aqua alone. They walked back toward Aqua's home.

"Demetri…why don't you stay here, with us. You don't have to go back to those—those monsters." Aqua said.

"I didn't plan on going back. They sent me to find you, and kill your father, but…I couldn't hurt you." Demetri replied. He dropped his gaze to the ground as Aqua fell silent.

"You were sent to kill my dad?" she asked quietly. He nodded then looked at her.

"But I'm not going to. I---never mind." Demetri said.

"What?" she asked, eyeing him.

"It's nothing. Look get some sleep, I'll be here in the morning." Demetri replied as he nuzzled her. Aqua returned his nuzzle, and trotted in to her home. Demetri watched her go then turned, and began to walk out of the alley.

"And where are you going, young man?" Jellylorum's voice startled him, and he quickly turned.

"I was---uh---gonna go find a place to sleep." Demetri replied.

"Then you may come and stay with me." Jellylorum replied as she turned, and walked back to her home. Demetri gave a small smile then followed her.


	9. The Majestic's Attack

Two days passed, and Demetri still hadn't returned.

"Prepare for attack, Sulfur. We attack at sundown." Macavity snarled as he stalked back to his den. Sulfur nodded with a dark grin. He turned his gaze toward the Jellicle alley. Only a few more hours, and the alley would be theirs.

Demetri and Aqua were sitting on the tire, waiting for Sapphire and Onyx so they could go hunt mice. The twins were running late, their parents wouldn't let them out right away. Sapphire suddenly showed up panting, with Onyx close behind.

"Sorry we're late! Mum and dad wouldn't let us out til we got our baths." Sapphire panted.

"It's fine. Let's go before the sun goes down!" Aqua replied as she leapt gracefully from the tire. Sapphire and Onyx followed with Demetri close behind. The friends walked over toward the area where mice would be roaming at this time.

The sun had finally gone down, and the Majestic's were lying in wait. The Jellicles would be completely unaware of their presence until it was too late. Sulfur watched as Munkustrap nuzzled his mate before she entered the den. She had no idea it would be his last night alive.

"Attack!" Macavity shouted, and the Majestic's charged into the alley.

Munkustrap heard the shout, and he leapt down to confront his enemies.

"Hello, Munkus." Macavity sneered as he stepped in front of his henchcats.

"Why are you here, Macavity?" Munkustrap snarled. A few more toms stood behind Munkustrap, in case of battle.

"You know why, Munkus." Macavity replied. It was almost as if he gave a signal for suddenly the Majestic's attacked. Macavity leapt at Munkus, and knocked him aside. The two toms battled for what seemed like an eternity. Munkustrap had knocked Macavity aside with a great slash of his claws, but Macavity retaliated. Munkustrap was tiring, and it seemed Macavity was getting stronger. As Macavity attacked again Munkustrap collapsed.

"Dad!" Aqua shouted. She leapt to go help him, but Demetri stood in her path.

"Stay here. I'll help your father." he said.

"But--" Aqua was beginning to argue.

"Aqua I love you, and I'm not about to lose you. Stay here." Demetri repeated. He took off towards Munkustrap and Macavity. Macavity was about to deal Munkustrap a final killing blow when Demetri leapt in front of him.


	10. Choices

Macavity hit Demetri instead. Hitting the young tom made the ginger forget all about Munkustrap. He turned his gaze on Demetri.

"So you are still alive. You couldn't fulfill your mission, you failed." Macavity snarled.

"I didn't fail. I made a choice." Demetri replied. He prepared for Macavity to attack, but he chanced a glance at the silver tabby. His mate was helping him to his feet, and he had several gashes on his side. Demetri glanced back at Macavity as the ginger attacked. He tackled Demetri, but the black tom kicked him off. The old ginger hit the wall a few feet away. Demetri was ready for the next attack as Macavity rolled to his feet. The old ginger looked past him, and nodded at someone behind him. Just as he turned Demetri was knocked off his feet by Sulfur.

"Demetri!" he heard Aqua cry. Demetri shook himself out of his daze, and retaliated against the young ginger. The two enemies repeated each attack until Sulfur dodged Demetri then stabbed him in the back. Demetri gasped then collapsed, unmoving to the ground.

"DEMETRI!" Aqua cried. She struggled out of her mother's grasp, and raced toward her friend. Sulfur prepared to attack the young Jellicle queen, but was suddenly knocked aside. He staggered to his feet, and noticed Rumpleteazer standing feet away.

"Get out of here, Sulfur." she snarled. Sulfur backed up a couple of steps, and looked past her at Aqua.

Aqua had reached Demetri's side, and she knelt by him.

"Demetri?" she whispered. The tom didn't respond. "Demetri, please say something."

"Aqua, let me have a look at him." Jellylorum said from behind the young tabby queen. Aqua nodded, and moved aside. Jellylorum checked the young tom over. She checked each vital sign, and then the wound.

"Is he dead, Jelly?" Aqua asked, tears were beginning to fall.

"No, but he's very weak. He'll need to get some rest, and I can patch him up in my den." Jelly responded.

"I'll help." the two queens turned to see Munkustrap standing behind them. They moved as he stepped forward, and gently picked up the young black tom. He followed Jellylorum back to her den so she could patch Demetri up to the best of her abilities, then hope that he would make it.

Sulfur watched as the older tabby took Demetri's body away. Rumpleteazer moved back to stand by her mate and kits. He stepped back toward his father when he felt a burning pain on his hip. He turned with a snarl to face whoever had clawed him. It was Aqua.


	11. Aqua fights

Aqua faced Sulfur with a snarl. When Sulfur realized it was her he began to laugh.

"What damage can you do? What are you gonna do, princess?" he sneered.

"I'm going to tear you apart." Aqua snarled.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try." Sulfur challenged. He and Aqua faced each other with looks of deep hatred.

Munkustrap was leaving Jelly's den when he noticed that the Majestic's still hadn't left. He approached the area where all the cats were standing. As he moved toward the front he noticed Sulfur was keeping his eye on his opponent. Munkustrap scanned the crowd of Jellicles to see who was fighting. Alonzo was standing beside Cassandra, Rumple was with Mungojerrie, Misto was with Jemima…who was fighting the young ginger? He looked out to where the battle was taking place.

"Aqua!" he shouted when he noticed his daughter was standing across from Sulfur. Aqua looked over at her father, and Sulfur attacked. Aqua was knocked off her feet, and she landed a few feet away. She rolled back, and attacked Sulfur. Munkustrap watched as his daughter battled the young ginger. Sulfur was already wounded and exhausted from his battle to subdue Demetri that within moments he ran. Macavity turned with a snarl toward Munkustrap.

"This isn't over tabby." he growled.

"I know. Now get out." Munkustrap snarled. The Majestic's slowly trickled out of the Jellicle Alley until there were none left. Aqua watched them go with a triumphant smile then she walked over to join her father. The two nuzzled, and he looked at her.

"What were you thinking battling him?" Munkustrap asked.

"I don't know what I was thinking, dad." Aqua replied as she looked up at him. "How is Demetri?"

"The wound was bad, but Jelly thinks he'll pull through." Munkustrap said with a small smile at his daughter. Aqua nuzzled her father once more then ran off toward Jelly's den.

**Jelly was dabbing some cool water on Demetri's face when Aqua entered her den.** ** "Hello Aqua. Demetri's resting now, what can I do for you?" Jelly asked.** ** "I just came to check up on him." Aqua replied. She looked over her friend, and noticed his bandages were already blood-soaked, and dark red. ** ** "How bad were his wounds?" Aqua asked as her eyes rested on the bandage around his stomach.** ** "Bad. Poor kid never stood a chance against Sulfur, and Macavity." Jelly replied as she looked over at Demetri. Aqua walked over to Demetri, and gave him a gentle nuzzle. He stirred then opened his eyes to look at her.**

"Hey…you're ok…" he said with a smile as he nuzzled her back. He looked at her and noticed a few cuts on her cheek. "You get hit?"

"I fought Sulfur." she told him. His eyes went wide as he gazed at her.

"You what?" he asked. He brushed a paw across her cheek, and noticed some of the blood was still wet. "You'll be the death of me Jellicle." he smiled.


	12. Together

Aqua finally became a teenager, and could participate fully in the Jellicle Ball. Demetri had become one of the family, and the two of them were inseperable. During the Jellicle Ball Demetri sat by, and watched Aqua dance. She was so graceful, and she had become more beautiful. Finally the mating dance had found its way through the tribe, and Demetri was with Aqua. The two of them were lying beside each other under the stars. Aqua looked across from her and noticed Sapphire was with Falcon. A few feet from them were Star and Onyx. She cuddled closer to Demetri, and gently nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you left the Majestic's." she whispered.

"I'm glad too." Demetri replied as he nuzzled her.

Munkustrap and Demeter were sitting a few feet away when they noticed Aqua and Demetri. Munkustrap gave a small smile, and looked at Demeter.

"You were right." he said.

"About what?" she asked, confused.

"He would sacrifice everything for her, and she loves him."

"At least we know she will be taken care of, and that he loves her." Demeter said. Munkustrap nodded, and looked back at his daughter and her mate. The two of them reminded him so much of what had happened to him all those years ago. He smiled once more then nuzzled Demeter.

Demetri looked at Aqua to find she had fallen fast asleep. He gave her a gentle nuzzle then fell asleep beneath the glimmering stars and moon.


End file.
